Marx In The World of Remnant
by SomeRandomGuyHere
Summary: What happens when Marx gets bored on Popstar, and decides to go look for an adventure, in Remnant...(Some reference to my other story in the beginning)


**A/N: This story was inspired by "The Adventures of Marx" made by "Manlymudkip". Also if you don't know what 'RWBY' is, it's an anime that can be viewed on the internet, and I highly recommend it to anyone reading.**

**Marx is owned by Nintendo and Hal Labs, RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth. Now that all that credit stuff is out of the way let's start the story!**

Chapter 1: The Cosmic Jester

It was a peaceful day on Dream Land, if not, more peaceful since Kirby, Susie, Gooey, Adeleine, and Ribbon left to go on an adventure. But with all that peace, comes boredom. With no Pink puffball running around, Dream Land felt like it had lost some color, and Marx hated it. Sure there were things he could do to fill his time. He could perform some shows in the Dream Kingdom, talk with Hyness and the Mage Sisters, or just fly around causing mischief, but even those will get boring after a while. Then he remembered what Ribbon's note said… it was something about portals at the old Jambastation base. Maybe he should go there and jump in one of the portals, maybe there's gonna be a whole new world to cause mischief in! Marx then made a plan that night to cure himself of boredom: Go to The Jambastation base, go into one of the portals, and be free to do what we the hell he wants to do to! The perfect plan for a guy like him! Or as perfect as a plan as a purple jester that many call "a demon" can get.

The next morning Marx left his house while cheerfully hoping on his beach ball and went to his front yard. His home was a regular one, if you didn't count the fact that it was designed specifically for Marx considering he had no hands, actually a lot of houses in Dream Land were specifically made for the species living inside whether it be a Burning Leo, Waddle Dee, Cappy, or even a Birdon. Regardless Marx left his house, stepped onto the front yard, spread out his wings and started to fly.

"HEY MARX!"

The sudden yell made Marx lose balance and fall face first on the ground.

"Marx I'm so sorry! I didn't think you would-"

"Francisca. Calm down."

When Marx finally got up he saw Magolor and Francisca, who was looking away in shame.

"It's okay Francisca, I think I only bruised myself." Marx replied as he shook off the dirt on him. "Anyways, mind telling me why you interrupted my flight?" Marx said in an annoyed tone. "Well me and Francisca were walking around, when we say you were about to take off, and then Francisca wanted to ask where you were going, and here we are now." Marx just sighed. Sure he liked his friends but sometimes they can be downright annoying. Marked then decided to answer Francisca's question."You know how Channel DDD said that Kirby, Susie, Gooey, Adeleine, and Ribbon went to the old Jambastation base, looking for adventure? Well I decided I'm going to do the same thing!" Then Marx immediately spread out his wings again, and flew off Popstar, leaving Magolor and Francisca looking at the sky where Marx went. "Do you think he'll be ok?" Francisca asked in a concerned voice. "Eh. Marx has the health bar of a final boss, and besides we shouldn't be worried about him, but rather those who run into him."

•••

Marx had reached the Jambastation base and the only thing he could think at the sight of the slowly decaying base was 'Man how long has it been'. The Jambastations that once circled the base where gone. There was a giant hole on the side of the base, from where the Star Sparkler burst out, and the even larger portal that had open up behind it was slowly sucking in loose debris from the base.

Marx flew in from the hole on the side of the base only to see that nothing had changed. The same old portals were still there, nothing seemed to have mooved, where did his friends go? Then after around five minutes of searching and almost giving up hope, Marx looked up at the ceiling, only to see three new portals that he hadn't seen the last time he had been there. Looking at the mysterious portals Marx just decided to go into the far left portal. Why? Well he had no reason to go into the other portals so why not this one? As he flew into the portal he started to lose control of his flight and started to get sucked into the portal like he was being flushed down a toilet. Marx was trying hard not to get too dizzy, while he was used to traveling at fast speeds while spinning… a lot. He wasn't used to spinning uncontrollably through a spiral of rainbows and infinite dimensions. Eventually he got spat out of the portal into space. When he finally recovered from his intense dizziness he looked around to see a planet that seemed to have a landmass that was in the shape of a dragon. This got Marx interested and he decided to land on this planet.

While he was slowly making his way he started to think. What was he going to do when he got to the planet? Cause mischief obviously. But how was he going to make his appearance known? This got Marx thinking on how to make the flashiest appearance on this new world, then he had an idea. Back on Popstar he would sometimes do this trick he called "the flaming beach ball" (yes I know the name needs work). The way he did this trick was, he would fly high into the sky and come down like a meteor until he got engulfed in flames, then he would wait until he was a few feet above ground, then he'd would get his wings out and use them to quickly stop his momentum, causing the the flames to hit the ground then get rebounded up, making Marx disappear in the flames, giving him enough time to jump on his signature beach ball, so that when the flames disperse it would show him doing a pose on his beach ball with a nice big smile. Everyone back on Popstar loved it. Well except the first time they see it, but that's besides the point!

As Marx finally got into the planet's gravitational pull, he let himself fall, eventually getting engulfed in flames. As he was falling closer and closer to the dragon shaped continents he started to see a large city, probably a kingdom. And once he got even closer he saw what looked like a town square… and people running away, which was understandable since that is what one would normally do if they saw a giant firey ball of terror coming twoards their town.

Once Marx finally got a few feet above ground he got out his wings and stoped all of his momentum causing all of the fire around him to rebound of the paved ground giving him time to jump onto his ball, which might add looked very cool once it was done. After he caught his breath after free falling from space, he looked around to be a town that looked very similar to the Dream Kingdom. Marx then started to hear some murmurs coming from inside buildings and behind signs, whenever he tried to look at where some of the voices were coming from, he saw some figure quickly go back into their hiding place. "Man this planet's inhabitants are no fun…" Marx mumbled to himself as he was looking around.

•••

_Ruby's POV:_

It was a regular shopping trip with my team and team JNPR. You know the type, buying dust, ammo, uh… dust, ok our shopping list wasn't that big! We were all about to head back to Beacon, but while we were walking in the towns square we heard some random guy scream "METEOR!" Causing us and everyone around him to look at the sky, and sure enough, there was a meteor, covered in flames, heading straight for the center of the square. My team and JNPR… well we took cover from behind a bulletin board. Now don't tell me we are huntsmen and huntresses, and we're supposed to save people! We were panicking! And everyone was already running away! Anyways while we were all taking cover behind the board, we couldn't help but to peek out a little to see the impact, it's not every day you see a meteor crash right before you! But what we didn't see was a meteor crash, in fact what we saw surprised everyone who was looking. Right before our eyes we saw fire hit the ground and then some purple puffball wearing a jester hat, red tie, and some fancy looking shoes (I don't know how to describe them), jumping up and down on a beach ball with a large smile, which showed that this… thing had fangs! After the initial shock wore off everyone hid back behind the bulletin board discussing what this thing was. Weiss immediately started talking, "What on Remmnant is that thing!?". Jaune answered her, "it looked like some sort of jester?" Then out of nowhere Nora decided to share her opinion "I don't know what it is but it looks cute!" I just chuckled slightly and took another peek at the 'jester' as Jaune called it, to try and get some clues, but… I accidentally made eye contact with the jester bringing his attention to me. Then the jester started to roll over to me on his ball while introducing himself, "Hey! Hey! Hey! I'm Marx, Nice to meet ya!"

**A/N: I'm sorry this story took some time to write! Things happened and I had to stop writing, them more things happened and well you get the idea. Anyways now that I have two uncompleted stories, I'm gonna try and keep a cycle where i will write story A then write story B then back to writing Story A.**


End file.
